One-Shot: Jealous Cas
by MollyMonster
Summary: It's been a month since the Grace Crisis, and Lucy, Cas, Sam, and Dean go to a concert. But what happens when someone hits on Lucy? This is a one-shot relating to my previous work, "Angels, Demons, and TV Shows." Thank you so much WwLOLwW for asking for this story arc, and thank you to all my readers!


"Where are our seats?" asked Cas. He glanced down at his outfit as he spoke, checking that his tie was straight, that his suit didn't have any stains on it.

"We're on the lawn," I answered. I rolled my eyes at the indignant noise that Dean made, pulling my jacket over my shoulders. "It was cheaper, and Cas can just fly us inside the stadium."

"So why did we buy a spot on the lawn to begin with?" asked Sam.

I shrugged. "So we have somewhere to sit. I'm not standing in a cramped music stadium with a bunch of amplified drums and fans screaming in my ears for three hours."

"Plus you feel bad about cheating the band out of their money," Sam guessed.

I felt myself blush, but didn't respond. Dean rolled his eyes, Sam nodded slightly, and Cas remained silent, studying me with those deep blue eyes of his. Before someone could bring up the topic again I grabbed the keys off the table.

"Let's go," I called. Obediently the boys followed me out of the dining room, Dean stalking ahead and snatching the keys from my hand, Sam chuckling and following after. In the car we took up our usual positions, Dean driving, Sam next to him, and Cas and I in the back.

We arrived for the concert early, but the parking lot was still packed when we got there. Dean barely managed to squeeze the impala in between two monstrous looking trucks, and I had to suck in my stomach to push my way out of the car.

I laughed as Dean moved ahead quickly, Sam on his heels. Both boys were- although they'd never admit it- excited for our night out. Cas and I joined hands and adopted a more leisurely pace behind them, smiling at their enthusiasm.

"Look at them," I whispered. "They're like five year olds."

Cas chuckled. "This is Dean's favorite band," he reminded me.

I nodded. "I know. Sam's too, though he'll never admit to liking something Dean likes." I rolled my eyes. "Why did you think I suggested this?"

Cas chuckled again and pressed a kiss to my head. There were unspoken words in the kiss, a silent message of thanks.

It had been a month since the Grace Crisis, and though we'd all come out fine, we'd been changed by the experience. I was harder than I'd once been, no longer the wide eyed kid that had thought of hunting as a game. Cas, though he still worried about me, had come to realize that I wasn't going to lose my will to live. He knew I could take care of myself, though that by no means stopped him from doting on me.

Sam and Dean we were both worried about though. Cas and I had held many whispered conversations late into the night over the course of the past thirty days, wondering and fretting about the two brothers. Both boys seemed withdrawn, their smiles taking longer to come and not lasting as long, their laughter forced in sound. It hadn't taken long to figure out what was causing their sadness.

Adam. Though Sam and Dean had parted on good terms with their youngest brother, I knew there was now an empty pit inside them. They were happy that Adam was no longer in hell, Sam especially so, as he knew firsthand what the cage was like, but they still missed him.

They missed what could have been. Even though they never would have wanted Adam to hunt, they couldn't help but feel that there should be some relationship between the three of them, even if it was just the occasional email or phone call. But Adam had insisted that there be nothing. It was too dangerous for him, he reasoned. Monsters wanting to strike at Sam and Dean would go after him if it was known that he was alive and well. Adam wanted to be separated completely from our world, which meant he couldn't be looking over his shoulder for things that went bump-in-the-night.

He hadn't even given Sam and Dean his address, or any way to contact him. He'd said the temptation would prove too great for his brothers, that they'd seek him out. Something in me wasn't sure he was wrong.

Sam had later reasoned that they could find Adam if they needed to, though it might take a few days, but the fact of the matter was that Adam didn't want to be found. He wanted nothing to do with his family. And that hurt Sam and Dean.

After Cas and I had decided this, we'd decided that we needed to cheer Sam and Dean up. Hunting seemed to make them happy, but Dean still panicked whenever I was in a fight, and as Dean's stress levels rose, Sam's seemed to follow suit. It still amazed me sometimes how emotionally connected they were.

So, Cas and I had taken to pulling the boys away from the bunker for family excursions. We went hiking and camping, as well as more trivial activities like going to movies. When I'd stumbled upon an advertisement promoting tickets for the concert playing only a few towns over from the bunker, I'd jumped on it.

"Right," said Cas. "Tonight there's no worrying. Dean and Sam are fine; they'll enjoy themselves, and you can relax."

I cocked an eyebrow at my angel. "Have you been worrying about me again?" I asked.

Cas shrugged. "You worry about Dean and Sam so much; I don't want it to affect your health."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Besides, you worry about them as much as I do."

Cas opened his mouth to shoot out some clever retort, but closed it again when he realized he couldn't think of anything. His brow scrunched as the gears in his head turned, and after a minute he scowled into the air.

I laughed.

* * *

We were right near the stadium, though we still couldn't see inside very well. Sam and Dean spread out picnic blankets that we'd brought, and the four of us settled down. I ended up leaning against Cas, his arm around my shoulders and a pleased smile on his face.

I glanced around us. Throughout the hill in front of the stadium, small groups of people were throwing down their own blankets, along with picnic baskets of food and badly concealed bottles of beer. I'd managed to keep Dean from bringing any liquor of his own, but I was sure that at some point during the night he'd manage to get his hands on some.

To our left someone was setting up their own picnic blanket, a group of four guys and a girl. All had dark hair, though while two of the guys were dark skinned like me, the other two guys and the girl were pale. One of the guys, a man with skin a shade or two darker than mine and bright brown eyes settled down on the edge of his blanket, only inches away from me. After a moment he glanced over, and as our eyes met he grinned.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi." I nodded and gave a small smile, then turned away, leaning forward to play with the grass in front of my blanket.

"I'm Fred," he told me. For a moment Fred was silent, waiting for me to respond. "What's your name?"

I sighed and turned around again, finding Fred watching me with a soft smile. "I'm Lucy," I said.

Fred grinned. "It's nice to meet you Lucy." He reached out and grabbed my hand in a shake, making sure to flex his muscles as he did so.

"This is my brother Ed," Fred told me. He gestured to the other dark skinned man beside him, and Ed gave me a small smile and a wave.

"This is Alicia," Fred continued. He pointed to the woman who was sitting in Ed's lap, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Ed's girlfriend. And those two lovebirds over there are Adam and Steve." He gestured to the other two guys who were sitting close together, their heads inches apart as they spoke of things known only to them.

I nodded. _Adam?_ I thought. _Just our luck._

"Who are you with?" asked Fred.

I glanced over to Sam, Dean, and Cas. Sam and Dean were talking excitedly about something, but Cas was watching me curiously, watching how I interacted with Fred. He didn't seem jealous at all, just curious. As if he was trying to learn from me how to speak with people outside our family.

"This is Sam, Dean, and Cas," I told Fred. I prepared to turn away again, but Fred wouldn't let me.

"Cas?" he asked. "That's an odd name."

I shrugged, and was about to interject that I liked his name just fine when Cas spoke from behind me.

"It's short for Castiel," he supplied.

I sighed as Fred's eyebrow twitched. _Not helping!_

Fred was now studying the way Cas and I were leaning against each other. Cas's arm was no longer around me, but we were pressed together, our arms and the sides of our legs touching. "And is Cas your—"

"Boyfriend," supplied Sam. He and Dean had glanced over at the sound of their names, and had now tuned in to my conversation with Fred. "Who're you?"

I noticed that although Sam's voice was pleasant, there was an ever so slight gleam of challenge in his eyes, daring Fred to try and come in between Cas and I. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, instead shooting Sam a look that told him to behave and then fixing my glare on Dean. Judging by the calculating look in his eyes as he scanned Fred up and down, I wasn't too confident they weren't about to go all _big brother_ on me.

Fred reached out to shake Sam, Dean, and Cas's hands, though his handshake with Cas was slightly shorter than it was with the others. "I'm Fred," he said. He quickly ran through an introduction of his companions, and I watched Sam and Dean closely when the name Adam was produced. I thought I might have seen something flash across their faces, but they hid well any emotions they were feeling.

"Fred?" asked Dean. "Flinstone? Weasley?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Fred Allen," he corrected.

My brothers nodded, and Fred reached over to the cooler a few feet away from him.

"Water?" he asked me. He held out a bottle, and from the side of my eye I saw both Sam and Dean's eyes narrow.

"No thanks." I quickly waved away the bottle before either Sam or Dean could start anything, and with a slightly disappointed look Fred returned it to the cooler. I glanced behind me to Cas; he still had a relaxed look on his face, as though he hadn't picked up on the same vibes the rest of us had.

Who was I kidding? This was Cas. He definitely hadn't picked up on any vibes.

Noticing this, Sam grabbed Cas's arm and pulled him closer so that he and Dean could whisper quickly into Cas's ear. I saw Cas's eyes widen ever so slightly, and then he sat up abruptly and pulled me against him, wrapping his arm securely around me.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Really," he responded.

Fred seemed to take the hint, because he was silent for several minutes. Just when it looked like he was about to start talking again the concert started, and his attention was pulled away.

We waited ten minutes before popping inside the stadium, as close to the stage as we could get. I peered around me with wide eyes, taking in the dark room illuminated by flashing lights. Pounding in my ears was the rapid beating of drums, the hum of guitars, the deep baritones of the singers, and the screaming of fans. The music was lively, a rhythm that made you want to jump up and down, pumping your fist in the air.

So I did.

Sam and Dean were already doing the same, and after I elbowed Cas in the side he joined. Though at first he was awkward in his movements, barely bringing his arm up past his head, he soon forgot the wound up, nervous wreck he generally was in social situations and gave over whole heartedly to the song. Together we laughed as we jumped, and Cas grabbed my hand, raising our joined fingers above our heads as we danced.

After about an hour we returned to our picnic blankets, taking advantage of a lull in the action to rest for a few minutes. It was dark by then, a few fireflies buzzing not far off, the flashing of the stadium lights bright in the night.

"There you are," said Fred. He grinned as I settled down beside Cas, and he scooted ever so slightly closer. "Where'd you go?"

I shrugged. "Nowhere."

Fred scowled slightly, but it was a playful scowl. "Come on," he pressed. "You've been gone for a whole hour."

I sighed. "We've got friends over there." I pointed vaguely to my right, and Fred followed my waving finger. "We went to watch the concert with them."

Fred nodded. "You back for good now?"

"Nah, we'll probably go back to them soon," I said.

"Maybe I can meet them."

"They're cramped already," piped in Cas. "They barely fit us in. I don't think there's room for anyone else."

Fred nodded, though I saw a flash in his eyes. Going by the look shot at Cas, I knew he was accepting my boyfriend's challenge.

I shivered. Inside the stadium everything had been hot, a result of waves of body heat given off by the writhing figures around me. Now, surrounded by the cool night air, the change in temperature was drastic.

"Cold?" Fred began to shrug off his leather jacket, but before he could Cas had his trench coat wrapped around my shoulders. I didn't need to glance up to see the small glare he shot at Fred.

"Thank you sweetie," I said. I sighed as I felt Cas bristle happily beside me, but didn't comment. Maybe if I just placated him he'd stop with the whole possessive thing. If not I'd have to kick his ass.

Soon we headed back into the stadium, and I saw Sam, Dean, and Cas all relax as we escaped the twinkling eyes of Fred. After another hour we returned to our picnic blanket, and Fred waved a hand in greeting.

"Thirsty?" He held up the water bottle again. "All that walking back and forth, you must be hot."

I ignored the double meaning of his words, automatically reaching out for the water. I _was_ thirsty. Beside me Cas tensed.

I rolled my eyes and stabbed at his thigh with my pinky, and he tilted his head down so that I could whisper into his ear.

"It's just water," I assured him.

Cas crinkled his nose, and I sighed.

Soon after, a romantic song came on, the only slow paced song the band had ever produced. As soon as the first strains sounded Cas jumped to his feet, pulling me with him. Within moments we were turning slowly in a circle on the lawn of the stadium, his hands on my waist and my arms around his neck. As Dean lifted his phone to take a video I scowled.

"I love you," Cas whispered.

I sighed. "I know that," I whispered back. "I love you too. You know that, right?"

Cas blinked. "Of course," he murmured. His eyes dimmed slightly, and I knew he was thinking back to the Grace Crisis, and how I- or whatever I had become in those moments- had done to our souls, binding them together. "Why?"

"Because this is ridiculous. You have no reason to get jealous. Yeah, Fred is flirting a little bit, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself when it comes to unwanted attention. And it is unwanted. I love you Cas, no one else."

Cas bit the inside of his cheek, conflicted. "But it isn't right," he pressed. "He knows we're together, but he keeps pushing."

I shrugged. "That's his problem. Not ours. Let's enjoy our night, not spend it worrying about some guy who we'll never see again. We both know we love each other, so there's nothing toworry about. Ok?"

Cas thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Ok."

He bent his head down and kissed me, soft and slow. It wasn't a possessive kiss, or even a kiss screaming with passion. It was just a simple testament to his love, a reminder that he was there, and that he was staying there. If anything it was a promise not to let his jealousy get the better of him again.

It was a long minute before we pulled apart, and by then the song had ended. We stayed where we were though, our foreheads pressed gently together, our noses barely brushing.

"I love you," Cas whispered.

I smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Love you too."

* * *

 **Ok, here it is, the much awaited one-shot! Thank you so much for your patience, and thank you WwLOLwW for asking for this story arc. It was really fun to write.**

 **I'm thinking about doing a sequel to the original fanfic, developing Lucy and Cas's relationship a bit more and maybe exploring the Winchesters' connections with other characters from the show. Let me know what you think.**

 **As always, thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
